In The Rain
by Jellyapple
Summary: This is a one-shot fic depicting Tai's feelings during that whole Sorato incident, sort of a what might've happen after the infamous "I'll be waiting..." Please read and review!


In The Rain (c) BY: JELLYAPPLE  
  
" " speech  
  
~italics~ thoughts  
  
* * action  
  
A/N: author's note  
  
A/N: Ok kiddos this is going to be a angst/ romance TAIORA... I was feeling kinda blue when I wrote this... besides school and Digimon old school style ended and TAIORA wasn't happening. Anyway, this story was inspired by a taiora fanart, maybe you guys have it too, it's Tai hugging a kimono clad blushing Sora in the rain. I swear to Buddha I have like a gazillion MB of taiora fanart stored on my computer ^_^;;; Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, all I own is this story (c) so don't sue or I'll... I'll...make funny faces!!! Bwahahahhahahahahha!!! -_-;;;  
  
  
  
In The Rain  
  
  
  
Cherry blossoms were falling as a certain brunette was walking on the streets. The cold air nipped at his face as he continued to drag his lead feet home. He had loitered around the streets of Odaiba for who knows how long. The abnormally chilly Spring atmosphere seemed non-existent to the boy because he was engulfed in 3 words he repeated over and over in his head. * I'm sorry Tai* .  
  
Taichi Kamiya was thinking over and over again, where had it gone wrong, but in his breaking heart he knew. All those years he knew her, all those chances he could've told her, but he didn't. He laughed bitterly to himself as he thought of that day's afternoon where he had finally gathered enough courage to tell her.  
  
*Flashack*  
  
"Hey Sora, wait up!" yelled Tai as he raced to the backdoor stage of his best friend Matt's concert.  
  
"Oh hi Tai." Said a startled blushing Sora as she tried to conceal a Christmas present  
  
for a certain blue eyed blonde hair rock star.  
  
" Hey um... Sora, I was wondering if you were going with anyone to Matt's concert, I mean, not that it matters or anything" the boy hurriedly blurted out, scared of what his friend would react to his blunt date request. ~Oh man Oh man! I can't believe I just asked her out! Relax dude, you finally gathered up you courage for 7 years and you're chickening out now? Just remember to breathe... 1...2...3...1...2...~  
  
"I'm sorry Tai." Said Sora snapping the ex- digidestined leader out of his trance.  
  
"I want to remain available in case Matt is free afterwards."  
  
"Oh I see." Tai said as he heard his own heart breaking like glass. ~That was it. 7 years now gone. I waited too long. It's only Matt now. Of course it'd be Matt, why wouldn't any girl choose the rock star? I'm a fool. Seeing his chance now lost, he decided to wish his friends the best.  
  
"Go in there Sora and say hi to Matt for me. Don't worry Sor, I'm sure he will love your cookies." He said this with each word creating a cut into his heart. Sora smiled uncertainly. "Thanks Tai, tell you what I'll make you batch of cookies some time." She said as she entered backstage and in some way exited Taichi Kamiya's life.  
  
"I'll be waiting..." ~And not just for the cookies...~  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
~And I'm still waiting...~ he thought bitterly. It has been 4 months since that dreadful day, and Sora and Matt has been a couple ever since. From the looks of it, they were a very good couple too. Needless to say, their public displays of affection had Tai's heart wrenching even more. Every time they laughed together, held hands, hugged, even kissing, Tai was there to witness it all. Not too hard since they were all digidestined and went to the same school. The tortured teen couldn't even escape this turmoil in the real world or the Digital world. Thus, the boy sank into his own pit of depression.  
  
Despite the cold surroundings, everyone around him was in a cheerful mood and there was a certain air of joy. That was because of the annual Moon festival. It was a time for celebrating and happiness with loved ones. But of course of the trauma the young boy was going through now, everything to him was pretty much in oblivion. He continued trudging on in aimless direction as he continued to wallow in his despair.  
  
Sora's Point of View  
  
~ I hope Matt likes me in this ~ thought Sora as she spun around in front of her mirror clad in a beautiful kimono. Sora was one of the many people who were in a very cheery mood because of the Moon festival. Her now steady boyfriend Matt had asked her out the other day to go to the nightly festival in town. Brightly aglow with lanterns on the bridge overlooking lotus- filled the river, it was definitely a very romantic place. But something was troubling the red-head girl. ~ I wonder what's Tai been up to~ Even though the young girl was in a relationship, she had noticed there was something wrong with her best male friend. ~He's been acting so strange slightly, it's like he was under the control of a dark gear or something. He looks so depressed in school and while we're in the Digital World. Even his chocolate brown eyes seem to have lost their liveliness. Hmm, I better talk to him and find out what's he's been moping about. Well I better start heading over to the festival, Matt might be waiting already. And with that she left.  
  
Tai's Point of View  
  
~Everyone's so happy~ Tai observed for the first time. And then all of a sudden he eyes landed on a certain couple on the bridge. It was his two best friends, Sora and Matt. They were laughing about something and was holding hands. ~She looks so beautiful~ Tai thought when he saw Sora in the lovely kimono. He clenched his fist and held back his tears as he ran away, away from this ironic atmosphere that was ripping him apart.  
  
Sora's Point of View  
  
~That was so much fun~ she thought reminincing tonight's evening at the festival. She had just gotten back and was in the lobby. She would've stayed longer but it had started to rain, and she had to cancel her date short with Matt and hurried home.  
  
*Ding Dong* ~Hmm I wonder who it is~ she pondered as she opened her front door.  
  
"Oh my qinlongmon, Tai!, What are you doing out in the rain?!" screamed Sora at her disheveled best friend. In front of her was Taichi Kamiya, eyes listeless and clothes soaking wet. His usual big poofy brown hair was now soaked and matted. Despite her questioning, he was silent until he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the bewildered girl and uttered these words.  
  
"Sora, can you hold me, I just need you to hold me, hold me okay Sor ?" He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
  
Sora stood there shocked at this sudden action. She was getting this weird feeling from their sudden embrace. It wasn't like the old times, when they used to hug, her heart was beating fast and confused at this new wave of emotions. So they just held onto each other in silence in the night until morning, surrounded by nothing but the sound of falling rain.  
  
*Plip Plop Plip Plop...*  
  
The End... or is it? ^_~  
  
A/N: Okay I feel very angsted up now! *sniff* so do you like??? This was just going to be a one- shot fic depicting Tai's feelings during that whole "A Very Digi- Xmas" I don't know if I should continue it or not... and don't flame me about the whole moon festival thing-a-jig I'm not japanese, so I don't know any holidays... -_- anyway  
  
reviews and any comments are greatly welcome! *hint hint* PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
R - E - V - I - E - W !!!!! 


End file.
